Love Revealed
by Angel Reaper
Summary: A one-shot Yami/Yugi yaoi fic. I might write another one if I feel inspired by this one. Anyway, R&R!!


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, get it through your head now!  
  
AR: Ok, this is a kinda one shot fic of Yami/Yugi yaoi. Uh, nothing else to say or point out...  
  
~!@#$%^&*)(_+~!@#$%^&*)(_+  
  
Yugi bit him lip when he saw Yami walk down the street with Tea. It was always painful for him to see them together, cuddled up together and happy. Tea leaned over and whispered something in Yami's ear. Apparently it was funny, because both of them laughed.  
  
Yugi choked back tears and turned away from them. He started to run, tears running down his pale face. He reached the park nearby, and sat down under the tree. More tears streamed down his cheeks as he held up the Millennium Puzzle and watched it glitter in the sunlight.  
  
"Yami," he whispered, his violet eyes watering up again. "I wish I could tell you how I feel. But how can I...when you love Tea?"  
  
He closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree. A sigh escaped his lips, and he wiped away his tears. He shakily stood up and started walking around the park. A lone tear slid down his face, but he didn't bother to brush it away. He roughly shoved his hands into his pockets and walked faster.  
  
He had liked Yami, ever since he first discovered his darker half. Slowly the like turned into love. And it wasn't a crush or puppy love. Yugi could feel the passion, the desire for his yami. He always hid his feelings though, putting on a cheerful act. He didn't know how Yami would react if he knew his hikari was gay and liked him.  
  
Yugi held his head down as he walked around downtown Domino. His yellow bangs fell into his eyes, blocking everyone from the sight of more falling tears. He didn't know where he was going, the tears obscured his vision. As long as he didn't run into Tea and Yami and he wasn't bothered from his thoughts, he would be fine.  
  
"Hey! Shrimp!" Yugi's head snapped up and he whirled around. Michio Kane approached him grinning. He was a notorious bully at school, and was always picking on Yugi. Usually Joey and Tristan kept Michio away from Yugi, but they were currently at the mall. Yugi took a step backwards as Michio loomed over him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, short stuff?"  
  
"No where," was the short and curt reply. Michio just grinned wider and stupider.  
  
"No where, huh? Well let me take ya somewhere then, far away." He reached out to grab Yugi, but he was already running down the street as fast as his legs could carry him. Michio started to run after him, gaining on him step by step.  
  
He finally tackled Yugi, and carried the struggling teen into a nearby abandoned alleyway. His grin got wider when he let go of Yugi, who immediately took his fighting stance. Yami insisted after he learned about all the bullies that picked on Yugi that he learned some self defense. Yugi wasn't so bad at it, but Yami was still the master of it.  
  
"So you wanna fight, huh? Well then, let's bring it on!" The fight was horribly long and terrible. Yugi lost of course, and Michio leered at him as he started to cough up blood. Yugi has bruises all over his body, and a couple of badly scraped places too. He knew that his nose was dripping blood, and he had a split lip. His whole body ached, and he desperately tried to get up.  
  
Michio kicked him in the stomach, causing Yugi to fall again. It also caused more pain for the violet eyed boy. He couldn't take it anymore. Tears flowed down his cheeks and dripped down onto the pavement. Michio started laughing when he saw his victim crying. He kicked Yugi again, this time in the face, before leaving him in a heap on the ground.  
  
Yugi heard his nose crunch, but he couldn't feel it anymore. In fact, he couldn't feel any part of himself now. He heard a roar in his ears, and darkness swam in his eyes. His eyes rolled upwards, showing his whites, before he lost all conciousness.  
  
Yami and Tea where sharing an ice cream cone while walking around the mall. They were checking out some new cards that were out, when suddenly Yami felt a sharp pain in his heart. His eyes widened as he heard in his head his aibou cry out and plead for mercy. He started to walk away from Tea, he had to go save his hikari.  
  
Truth be told, he wasn't really interested in Tea. She had threatened that if he didn't become her boyfriend, she would do something to Yugi. She knew that he cared about Yugi more than anything in the world, even Duel Monsters. So he was forced to become her boyfriend in order to save his Yugi. Tea might of been happy, but he wasn't. He eventually got used to it, but he still wasn't interested in Tea.  
  
A hand shot out and grabbed Yami's arm. He turned around and saw Tea firmly clinging to his arm.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, Yami?" He quickly pulled her hand off his arm and started walking again.  
  
"I'm going to find Yugi." Her hand somehow found his arm again, and Yami started to glare at her. Tea ignored his stare and tried to drag him back.  
  
"Yugi can fend for himself. Come on, we're having a good time. Just leave Yugi alone." Yami once again shook her off and started walking again, faster than before. But Tea, for some reason, grabbed his arm with both of her hand and dragged him back hard.  
  
"Tea! I have to go find my aibou!!" he growled, getting irritated at his girlfriend's action.  
  
"You are NOT leaving me just so that you can save your precious Yugi, Yami. Aren't I more important than him?" Tea fluttered her eyelashes at him, giving him the sad puppy eyes when she finished speaking. Yami jerked his arm away and stormed away. Tea suddenly got red in the face, and her voice took on a dangerous tone.  
  
"If you go, then I swear that I'll break up with you and we'll never be together ever again." Yami paused, and he turned his head back towards Tea.  
  
"Is that a threat or a promise?" he called back, then continued to run to the door, leaving Tea opening and closing her mouth, still flushed red with anger.  
  
//Yugi?!// Yami desperately called out through their mind link. He recieved no reply, and he knew that something was wrong. Yugi almost never kept the mind link closed, unless he was really upset or angry.  
  
He raced down the street, dodging people as they walked by. "Yugi! Yugi!! YUGI!!!!" he screamed, things blurring as he zoomed by.  
  
/Y-Y-Y-Yami..../ He skidded to a halt, listening hard. The same feeble call for him came again. Yugi was awake,and he was using the mind link.  
  
/Yami, where are you? I-I-I need you.../  
  
A vivid image of Michio beating Yugi up appeared on the mind link. Apparently Yugi didn't realize that his end of the mind link was open.  
  
//Yugi!// Yami's message was blocked by wall of pain that radiated from his poor hikari. Yami continued running, trying to sense where the connection was strongest.  
  
/Oh Yami, I wish you were here with me./ That statement made Yami stop in his tracks. He carefully listened as Yugi kept on speaking.  
  
/You probably don't realize how I feel for you, Yami. And I probably won't be ever to tell you either, since you're with Tea. My heart breaks when I see you with her. Oh Yami, why are you with her now, when I need you the most? She's a lowly scheming slut, who's spoiled and will do anything to get her way./ Yami snorted at the remark, totally agreeing with Yugi. (a/n: No flames about this remark, I'm simply telling how I think Yugi thinks about Tea. After all, Tea did sorta steal Yami from him *ducks from Tea fans throwing random objects at her*)  
  
/You're so wonderful, Yami. I want to be with you always. Can you see past my cheerful and happy disguise? Can you see through my innocent mask? I guess not, if you still consider me a friend. I consider you more than a friend, though. I've thought of you more than a friend ever since I realized that you were there next to me./  
  
Yami stiffened. Was his aibou trying to tell him, that he...  
  
/Yami, I love you. And probably more than you'll ever know. I want you so badly, it hurts. Of course, I hurt right now. Ugh.../  
  
Yami felt tears in the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall. He started to run again, the tears streaming down. His heart felt overwhelmed with emotion from what Yugi had just said.  
  
"Oh Yugi, I love you too," he whispered, running faster in search of his aibou. "Maybe more than even you love me."  
  
A moan caught his attention. He turned into the alley and stepped into a pool of blood. And directly in the center of the blood was Yugi. His eyes were half open, but you could only see the white part. Numerous cuts and bruises could be seen, and he was twitching slightly. His nose looked like it was broken, and blood was constantly streaming out of it. Even though Yami could see it, he was sure that the front of his shirt was was stained red from blood.  
  
"Yugi!" He rushed over and turned his hikari over and held him close. Yugi, sensing his darker half, closed his eyes and reopened them, revealing purple orbs that were filled with pain. He blinked several more times to clear his vision.  
  
"Y-Y-Yami?" Yugi suddenly realized that he was very close to Yami's chest, and blushed. He tried to stand up but winced as pain flooded over him. Yami caught him just as he fell.  
  
"Don't move, you're already badly injured," Yami whispered, carrying him in his arms to the hospital. Yugi snuggled closer to his yami's chest and leaned his head against him. Yami felt a little color creep into his cheeks, but kept on walking towards the hospital.  
  
"Yami?" He looked down at the small face of his aibou. Yugi gulped and stammered on. "Yami, I-I-I....I-"  
  
"It's ok, Yugi, I already know." Yami leaned down and whispered into Yugi's ear. "Ashiteru, aibou."  
  
Yugi's face brightened. "Really? You mean that?"  
  
Yami pressed his lips against Yugi's soft ones passionately. Love poured out of his heart as he kissed Yugi again, touching the tip of his tongue against Yugi's. He slowly stopped and smiled down at him. Surprisingly, Yugi pulled Yami down and kissed him back. When they broke apart, Yugi smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Ashiteru, Yami-kun." Yami chuckled, and continued walking along, carrying his love in his arms. Yugi slung his arms around Yami's neck, smiling contently as love's warm glow enveloped the two.  
  
~!@#$%^&*)(_+~!@#$%^&*)(_+  
  
AR: ^_^ Aww, kawaii, ne? Yugi gets Yami, Tea gets dumped, and you get a sweet lil' yaoi fic. Experience the yaoi goodness, peeps!!!  
  
Diane: Ew, saying that makes you sound gay or something...  
  
AR: *whacks Diane* What I mean is, don't ya just love yaoi fics? Anyway, review!! 


End file.
